


Warm

by quirkthescribbler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Boys, Soft Porn, early morning sex, impromptu blowjob, they're so cute i cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: Having Yuuri with Viktor in Russia brought new life into the dreary Russian winter, into Viktor's home that had felt too big and empty and alone when it had only been himself and Makka.  Yuuri invaded like a quiet warmth - another pair of shoes by the door, boxes stacked in Viktor’s extra bedroom as they worked to unpack together and find places for the rest of his belongings - it all turned Viktor into a mush of joy and warmth he’d never been privy to before.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a plethora of ideas for this fandom, and yet, of course the first one I finish is the 2k words of soft porn. lmao

Viktor woke up much warmer than he was used to.

It had been a scant few days since Yuuri had finally - _finally -_ joined Viktor in St. Petersburg.  A couple of weeks apart to give Yuuri time to prepare for the move and to let them both compete in their respective national competitions was plenty enough to convince Viktor that they never needed to be separated for that long ever again and _no_ , he did not care how needy that sounded, thank you very much.  Having Yuuri here brought new life into the dreary Russian winter, into his home that had felt too big and empty and _alone_ when it had only been himself and Makka.  Yuuri invaded like a quiet warmth - another pair of shoes by the door, boxes stacked in Viktor’s extra bedroom as they worked to unpack together and find places for the rest of his belongings - it all turned Viktor into a mush of joy and warmth he’d never been privy to before.

He roused slowly, feeling a heavy weight on half of his left side, knowing it was more than just the down comforter keeping him cozy.  His eyes opened lazily as he took in the darkness of the room; it was still early.  The blackout curtains were drawn across the wall-to-wall windows, but he could still see a sliver of moon and a few bright stars through the skylight above - probably a couple of hours before dawn.  His alarm would go off soon enough, no doubt.  He wanted to go back to sleep, snuggle up to his fiancé, but his bladder apparently had other ideas.  Carefully, he shifted until he was out from underneath Yuuri’s body - which prompted him to let out a sleepy, frustrated whine that nearly made Viktor double over from the sheer adorableness.  He leaned over, kissing Yuuri softly on the temple, and whispered, “Keep the bed warm, darling.  I’ll be right back.”

Viktor relieved himself as quickly as his body would allow him, eager to get back to his love and get out of the cold.  Shivers crept up his spine as he padded across the bedroom and folded himself into the covers once more.  Yuuri, feeling the mattress shift, immediately plastered himself to Viktor’s side once more, only to groan unhappily.  “You’re cold.”

A throaty chuckle from Viktor, then:  “Well, warm me up then.”

Yuuri straddled his fiancee’s hips, and Viktor was suddenly much more awake than before.  “Hello there,” he said, running his hands up under Yuuri’s shirt.  “This is quite the way to wake up.”

“Not waking up,” Yuuri muttered defensively, “just getting you warm so _I_ can go back to sleep.”  Viktor felt Yuuri’s arms worm their way under his pillow, thoroughly cocooning his body, and he nuzzled up against Viktor’s neck.  “Alarm isn’t for another few hours.  Back to dreamland we go.”

“But _Yuuuuurriiii,”_ Viktor whined, “I’m not _tiiirreeed.”_

Right at that moment, Viktor yawned.  Yuuri chuckled in response.  “Your body gives you away.”

“In more ways than one,” retorted Viktor as he canted his hips up, rubbing his crotch against Yuuri’s.  He delighted in Yuuri’s sharp inhale when he realized that Viktor was already sporting a half-hard cock, and wondered if he could persuade Yuuri to wake up enough to have a little fun before they dozed off again.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” began Yuuri, and _god_ , Viktor would never get tired of hearing his name in that voice, with that slight Japanese accent clipping his consonants, “if I were a smarter man, I’d think you were trying to start something.”

“Ah, it seems my master plan has been discovered,” he replied with another roll of his hips against Yuuri’s.  Another tiny gasp, and Viktor smiled like the cat got the canary, running his hands down to grope Yuuri’s ass through his boxer briefs.  “Whatever shall I do, now that I’ve been found out?”

Yuuri nuzzled further into Viktor’s neck, and a small whine escaped his throat.   _“Vitya…”_

Viktor’s hands squeezed as he chuckled victoriously.  “You’re so easy,” he teased, his voice kind and playful.

“Excuse you,” Yuuri asserted, nipping Viktor’s collarbone, “I was woken up well before our alarm, unnecessarily, because you got out of bed, and then when you got back _in_ the bed, you were freezing cold, so out of the goodness of my heart I’m trying to warm you up, and _now--”_

“Oh, poor you,” Viktor laughed, and he started to roll his hips in rhythm, “poor, poor Yuuri Katsuki--”

Viktor cut himself off with a gasp as Yuuri sucked a bruise into the crook of his neck.  “Enough of that.  I’m sleepy, and now I’m horny, so what are you going to do about it?”

_“Yuuri…”_

Those were the last words spoken for at least a couple minutes, if not longer, because after that Viktor lost himself in rolling hips, roaming lips, quiet gasps and moans in the dark.  He whined when Yuuri sat up long enough to slip his shirt over his shoulders.  “Cold, come back…”

“Patience is a virtue,” replied Yuuri, smug, but he didn’t wait to press Viktor back into the mattress.  “You should learn some.”

“Yes, well, you should learn some manners.”  Viktor would have tried to come up with a better comeback, but frankly he didn’t have enough blood going to his brain to think about it too long.  

Yuuri sweetly kissed the tip of his lover’s nose, hovering there a while, and Viktor lost himself in warm brown eyes.   _“Aishiteru,”_ whispered Yuuri.

Viktor melted.   _“Tebya lyubyu.”_

A smile from Yuuri that felt like coming home, and Viktor swore to himself to make that smile appear every day, no matter what it would take.  That smile was his life and love; his past, present, and future.  

He saw forever in that smile.

_God_ , he couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy.

Their lips met once more, soft and delicate at first, devolving into something deeper, intense, with a little more fervor and a lot more tongue.  Yuuri’s hands skimmed up Viktor’s abs, up his chest, fingers splaying over his pecs and teasing his nipples.  Viktor sighed, his own hands finding purchase on Yuuri’s ass, and he canted his hips up again, restarting their rhythm from before.

A moan clawed its way from Yuuri’s throat, a high and reedy thing, and Viktor felt a bolt of arousal shoot down to his groin.  Yuuri returned his thrusts, grinding his cock against Viktor’s, and Viktor was convinced he could come just like this.  They didn’t really have the energy for anything more intense than this anyway, but the friction was delicious enough to satiate the lust that had been bubbling ever since Yuuri had climbed on top of him.

Yuuri sat up only slightly, his hands still on Viktor’s chest, thumbs still brushing lightly over his nipples, and used the new angle to get even more friction between their bodies.  Viktor used what last bit of concentration he had to focus on the beauty before him: sleep-mussed hair, the blush of arousal rising from Yuuri’s chest to his cheeks, his mouth parted with shallow breaths and shallow moans, his hips working in tandem with his own, the wet spot on the front of his boxer briefs.

Viktor would never get used to this.  This awe-inspiring siren who couldn’t see his own appeal when they’d met - the _sober_ time - now seduced Viktor with such ease and confidence every single day, without the liquid courage to help.  He wanted nothing more than a long life where Yuuri surprised him at every turn.

Viktor’s hands found their way under Yuuri’s briefs and he squeezed his ass.  “Yuuri, don’t stop, I’m close--”

“Me too, _god.”_ Yuuri threw his head back, mouth parting as his breaths became quicker.  His hips stuttered, and a desperate “Oh, _oh,”_ fell from his lips as his orgasm overtook him.  Viktor kept his eyes open, staving off his own climax to watch Yuuri unravel.  Always the most beautiful thing to witness, Viktor thanked whatever god that was out there that he had to privilege to be the one to take Yuuri apart like this, that he’d get to do it for the rest of his life.

Yuuri collapsed on top of Viktor, burying his face in his neck and leaving closed-mouth kisses along his collarbone.  “Did you come too?”

A warm smile from Viktor.  “No, but that’s okay-- _ah!”_

Yuuri wasted no time trailing his tongue down the divet of Viktor’s chest, down his abs, mouthing his dick through his briefs, suckling the head.  Viktor watched, enraptured, and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up against Yuuri’s tongue.  “You--you don’t have to--”

Yuuri only smirked deviously, pulling Viktor’s underwear down far enough to get his lips on his bare cock, licking up the shaft before swallowing him whole.  

Viktor cursed loudly, unable to stop the stream of praise falling from his lips.  “Oh, god, _Yuuri,_ just like that, don’t stop, _ah...”_ He buried his fingers in ebony locks, his hips undulating into the tight, wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth, and almost choked on his own moan as Yuuri’s tongue danced around the head of his cock.   _“Yuuri!”_

One last pump into Yuuri’s mouth and Viktor was gone, his climax washing over him so strongly he saw stars behind his eyelids.  He wished he could have lasted longer; Yuuri’s mouth was truly a gift.  But he had already been on edge by the time Yuuri had gone down on him; all he could do was relish in the pleasure emanating from his core and spreading to each finger and toe now.

As he came down from his high, he opened his eyes to see his fiancé above him once again, making a show of wiping the come that had landed on his chin with his finger and sucking it off like a lollipop.  Viktor threw his arm helplessly over his eyes and whined.  “Please, have mercy.  I _just_ came.”

“Yes, I noticed,” purred Yuuri, and there was that devastatingly devious smirk again.  That grin could kill him, but damn, what a way to go.  “Are you sufficiently warmed up now?”

Viktor chuckled.  “I think that did it, yes.”

“Good,” Yuuri replied, collapsing next to Viktor on the bed and shimmying out of his underwear.  “Because I have every intention of going back to sleep, and when our alarm goes off I expect an extra forty-five minutes of sleep as payment for my services.”

“Hey now,” Viktor said, mirroring Yuuri and tossing his uncomfortably damp briefs over the side of the bed, “don’t act like you didn’t get anything out of this!”

“I’m sure I enjoyed it just as much as you,” replied Yuuri, cheeky, as he settled into his pillow again, “but you of all people should know how seriously I take my sleep.”

Viktor chuckled, his voice deep with exhaustion, and he turned Yuuri so that he could spoon him from behind.  “I suppose that’s fair.”  He buried his nose in the nape of Yuuri’s neck, breathing in, before a thought occurred to him.  “Wait, what do I tell Yakov?  If we don’t get up with our alarm we’re gonna be late.”

A giggle from Yuuri.  “Doesn’t sound like my problem.  Maybe should have thought about that before you started getting frisky.”

Viktor gasped in mock offense.  “Excuse you, I can quickly make it your problem!”  And before Yuuri could react, he reached down and pinched his ass cheek.  

Yuuri squeaked, writhing to get away from Viktor’s poking and prodding.  When Viktor’s hands started squeezing Yuuri’s hips, he bucked and laughed, calling “Mercy! Mercy!” before Viktor finally relented.  Yuuri’s giggles died down, and he turned his head to see Viktor eye to eye.  “But seriously, you get to deal with the cranky old man.”

“Psh, I’ve got that cranky old man wrapped around my finger.”

“And I’ve got you wrapped around mine.”

Viktor didn’t even want to retort smartly; he simply entwined his fingers with Yuuri’s and kissed the ring on his right hand.  “Yes, you absolutely do.”

Yuuri smiled, warm, like he did when he’d had a couple glasses of champagne.  “I love you.”

Happiness bloomed in Viktor’s chest.  He’d never tire of hearing it.  “I love you too.”  He’d never tire of saying it, either.

Yuuri nuzzled under Viktor’s chin, and Viktor pressed tightly against Yuuri’s side.  It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but they were both tired enough that they’d fall asleep soon enough.  Besides, Viktor wanted to fall asleep to the sound of Yuuri’s breathing evening out, and the sight of their hands laced together.

They were gonna be late for practice.  He just knew it.  But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Yakov would yell at him, Yurio would probably scoff at them, Mila would tease.

For all it was worth, Viktor just didn’t care.  He had everything he cared about right here, warm in his arms.

And for the first time in his life, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> “Aishiteru" = I love you, Japanese  
> “tebya lyubyu” = I love you too, Russian
> 
> If either of these are terribly wrong, please let me know - I don't speak Russian and know only very very little Japanese, so I consulted Google translate for these... and we all know how wrong that can go lol. **ETA:** thanks to **Trashmerchant** for the translation correction! :)
> 
> Special thanks to mynameisbirdie, who beta'ed this on the fly and encouraged me by reassuring me this doesn't suck.
> 
> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos or a comment! I have lots of other ideas, but life has been hard on me lately, and this is the first thing I've finished in over a year. So really, any kind of encouragement is hugely appreciated.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
